1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electrodeless gas discharge lamps and more particularly to the configuration and arrangement of the envelope in which the discharge gas is sealed relative to the surrounding induction coil and mounting base.
2. Related Prior Art
Various configurations and arrangements of the induction coil and envelope of electrodeless gas discharge lamps are known. The simplest in form comprises an oblong envelope having opposite axial ends and a midsection about which the coil is wrapped. One end of the envelope is mounted in a socket of a lamp base and the other end is free and unobstructed. The blockage of the midsection and mounted end of the envelope by the coil and base restricts the light output of the lamp.
Attempts to overcome the blockage problems often involve the provision of an envelope of complex shape, for example bell-shaped envelope having an interior cavity in which the coil is disposed. However, such complications add to the cost and complexity of manufacturing such light sources.
It would be desirable to provide an electrodeless gas discharge lighting assembly having an envelope, coil and base of simple construction configured and arranged in a way that minimizes obstruction of the envelope by either the coil or base in order to increase the total light output of the assembly.